


One Night

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Memory Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-05
Updated: 2007-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was to spend the night in a room where he could do anything he wished. When they left the room, every memory would be wiped from his own mind and that of anyone who joined him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night

When they had heard it was John's birthday, the natives of P3X-281 wanted to offer a gift.

He was to spend the night in a room where he could do anything he wished. When they left the room, every memory would be wiped from his own mind and that of anyone who joined him.

"It may allow you to talk and act freely for once," the native leader told him with a smile that was far too understanding for John's taste.

John nodded politely and thanked him.

They were left alone in front of the hut with this magic room. Rodney did some scannings.

"Nothing," he eventually said.

"Drugs," Ronon said, sniffing the air.

"That is probable," Teyla said. "I am quite sure it will do you no harm, but of course it is your decision, John."

John thought about it, unable to conjure up images of the things he didn't dare dream about. Maybe now he had the chance to actually do them, without the fear of the aftermath or failing before he even got there. Of course he had no idea if Rodney would even agree to join him or if asking him for that alone would give away too much.

Still it was his birthday, and he felt he was entitled to something after the last year.

"Could you and Ronon keep watch," he asked Teyla and opened the door to the room.

It looked like any of the other huts. A small table with chairs, a cupboard, a bed.

"What about me?" Rodney asked.

John opened the door a bit further, but didn't say anything. Rodney's eyes widened a bit, but then he came in without hesitation.

John closed the door, put down his weapons and removed his vest. Rodney did the same and they stood in the room and John had no idea how to go about this. There were so many variations. Simply telling Rodney the truth. 'I want you.' 'You drive me crazy.' 'I think I'm in love with you.'

Or simply pushing him up against the wall and kissing him. Or the bed.

"So why don't you just get it out of your system?" Rodney asked a bit edgily.

"What?" John asked, because he had a feeling that Rodney didn't know how he felt.

"Whatever it is. This is your chance to yell at me or... you don't feel the need to hit me, do you?"

John stepped closer and built himself up to his full height looking down at Rodney with a grin on his face, then slapped the back of his head.

Rodney winced, then frowned. "That was it? We didn't have to go into this room for that."

John's expression softened. "No, but for this." Then he leaned forward and kissed Rodney.

At first Rodney stood stiff as John moved a hand to the nape of his neck and another around his waist. Then he relaxed, and his mouth opened up to deepen the kiss, and it was like a weight lifted off John's chest.

For a moment he'd imagined Rodney pushing him away with disgust or pity, telling him that he couldn't do this for John even if he wouldn't remember it and storm off. John would follow and though he'd forget, he would always imagine what happened if they'd stayed in that room for such a short time only. It would have haunted him forever.

When they came up for air eventually, Rodney looked a bit dazed, which made John smug.

"I have to say, I really didn't see that coming," Rodney said.

John smiled. "But it's okay?"

Rodney nodded. "I think so, yes. I've never... but I'd like to try tonight. It's not as if we'll have the opportunity to regret it."

Something twisted inside John at that, but he forced a smile to his face.

That night he fulfilled wishes that he'd had for years and some that he hadn't dared dream about.

In a way he was glad that they'd forget. He didn't think he could live with the memory of Rodney's body wreathing beneath him, of his pleas, of the sound of John's name on his lips. He wouldn't remember, but for one night he touched every part of Rodney's body that he could reach, tasted him inside out, and told him things he'd never admitted even to himself.

They woke up, bodies tangled up in each other, and John kissed him once more, brought both of them to completion in each others arms once more, before they got up and washed and toweled each other. And then they were dressed and ready to leave.

Rodney looked at him expectantly, but John didn't know what to say.

He simply stepped out of the room and suddenly found himself outside, when he'd just been ready to step in.

"John, did you have a pleasant night?" Teyla asked him.

"I don't know," he said honestly, smiling at her.

He turned around and saw Rodney standing in the doorway, watching him.

They'd spent the night John knew, but he had no idea what had happened. Had Rodney let him down gently and they'd talked about inconsequential things or maybe personal things that John wouldn't reveal otherwise. He didn't let himself imagine anything more.

"Rodney? I think breakfast is waiting," John said with a smile.

"Just... just take it slow," Rodney said and came out of the hut.

"Take what slow?" John asked.

"I just came out of the memory erasing hut, Colonel. There's no point in asking me anything. Or do _you_ remember something?"

John tried to, but the last thing that he remembered was stepping into the hut. "No," he said to Rodney.

Then they made their way to breakfast and John began thinking about what he could possibly take slow.


End file.
